The invention relates to a plastic washing-machine tub with a front wall, a rear wall and a cylindrical wall enclosing an inner tub compartment, which comprises two tub shells made from injection-molded plastic that can be connected together by means of an assembly plane in a tub closure direction, the first tub shell comprising the front wall and the second tub shell comprising the rear wall, and it also comprises an integral bulge emerging from the cylindrical wall and defining a cavity connected to the inner tub compartment, the bulge having at least one inlet and/or outlet opening.
Utility model ES284569U describes a top-loading washing machine with a horizontal drum that comprises a plastic tub designed to contain washing and rinsing water, the back wall of which has a cavity with a horizontal opening from which emerges an emptying pipe leading to an emptying pump. The cavity is located at the lowest point of the tub and acts as a sink, allowing continuous operation of the pump until the tub has been emptied. The tub is formed by a tub shell and a tub lid.
The cavity of the tub is formed in the tub shell and has a depth that is smaller than its horizontal dimensions. The cavity comprises a pipe in the form of a labyrinth formed by an extension of the tub lid on being inserted in the cavity with the purpose of limiting the falling of solid bodies inside the emptying pipe. The labyrinth-like emptying pipe communicates with the inside of the tub via a hole located in a substantially vertical lateral wall of the cavity. The cavity then functions as a receptacle inside which the solid bodies collect, without being aspirated by the emptying pump.